Escape
by tamachan444
Summary: Bakura is in the Shadow Realm facing the reallities of his life, when certain feelings for his light come into focas. Is Ryou really the only one who can get Bakura out of the shadows? writen for my friend for her bday, enjoy. Warnings: Fluff, Angst, an
1. The Realm of fear

Chapter 1: Memories

"W-what? Where am I?" violet eyes opened. Just to discover that opening them was of no use. For closed or open his eyes produced the same image, pitch darkness.

"Wait I-I-I k-know this place." He stuttered, growling at the same time.

**All of a sudden everything went up in flame. It was his old village, his family and friends being murdered in cold blood by the pharaoh's men. **

**A small boy with dark skin, colorless hair, and violet eyes lay in the corner, the illusion of death incased around him as he with excruciating slowness inched towards the door, each inch sent a rush of pain shooting through his body. Either from the pain in the broken leg that had come from the solider who had kicked him or the pain of losing his family all at once.**

**When the endeavor of escape was over, he was safe, though it was a bitter victory. Everyone was dead, decapitated or burned bodies littered the streets and houses. The boy fell on the ground, a single tear in his eye. His bangs covering his face he started to laugh. An eccentric laugh that seemed to make the wind dance up and swirl around him.**

"**MY NAME IS BAKURA THE LAST OF THE THIVES VILLAGE! I WILL SEEK REVENGE UPON YOU _MY PHARAOH_!" the young Bakura screamed, his evil mirth taking hold of him before he fainted suddenly exhausted.**

Bakura remembered this event and a poisoned smile eclipsed upon his lips. What had he expected? Happy memories? He was here as punishment; the darkness could not judge him. It only forced him to judge himself.

So he lay there in the darkness, naked and exposed to the pain he felt was buried inside him. "I've done nothing wrong. I don't need to fear this darkness. I am the darkness after all."

He was wrong.

**The small game piece figure of his hikari stood on the board facing him. "Even if you do care about me, you drive everyone away anyone who tries to get close." Ryou exclaimed to Bakura, "you don't want to protect me, you want the millennium puzzle, well I have to protect my new friends. Even if it kills me!" The one eye that Bakura could use widened he couldn't do this to him!**

"**I know what your thinking, and yes I can." Ryou whispered regret laced his voice but he stayed strong. "Goodbye Spirit of the Ring."**

**That's when the darkness engulfed him again.**

Grin; "IF YOU THINK THIS IS SCARING ME YOUR WRONG" Bakura laughed insanely, twisted smile gracing his lips.

His pupils dilated eyes as wide as saucers. The darkness was thickening, the space widening. This didn't scare him, right? The cold shrouded his naked form; the space was so big, nothing closing him in. He wasn't scared of open spaces, right?

And loud in his ears was the sound of his heart. Thump-thump-thump. Hollow like the ringing of funereal bells_Liesss… _came the hissing in his ears. _You speak lies Tomb Robber… _

"I CAN'T FALL VICTUM TO YOU!!! I AM THE DARKNESS!!!!!!!!" He yelled to the shadows.

_You all ready have…_

"No…"Bakura whispered. "I don't want to…"

_But you must…_

"**Bwahahahaha!!! Take that pharaoh!!! GO, CHANGE OF HEARTS!!!" Bakura was all ready exulting himself for the victory, but then he faltered…**

**What was this, Ryou, His light? Wearing a soft white and black robe, Ryou had one bat-like wing and one dove wing. Ryou turned around, "I'm sorry Yami no Bakura, I can't let you do this."**

**Before he realized it, Bakura was on the dueling board looking up at a giant Ryou. **

"**What no, w-w-wait!!!" Bakura stuttered "RYOU!!!"**

Bakura held his bare legs to his chest. "Stop! Make it stop!"

He closed his eyes. But the images just played on the back of his eyelids.

"**Isn't torturing present day mortals so much fun?"**

"**I don't know… since I'm a present day mortal… what are you? Where is Bakura?" Asked Honda.**

"**I'm the darkness that lives inside Ryou Bakura! He's gone now, he betrayed me. So I'm going to find a new body. One without an existing soul." Bakura grinned.**

"Oh sweet Ra, get me out of here." Bakura whispered. "I want to go home."


	2. Help me Ryou

Chapter 2: Home at last

"Wait! I left a piece of myself in the Puzzle! I'll get through to Ryou through the Pharaoh's brat! He's the only one who can get me out of here!" Bakura screamed ecstatically

**He closed his eyes and suddenly was in the pharaoh's chambers of the Millennium Puzzle. The Pharaoh and his brat were siting on one of the many staircases in the vaults of the ancient king's mind. The chamber was a lot more organized then the last time he had been there.**

"**So its all over now huh, Yami?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Yes Abou, it's over now." Yami smiled at his light. "Now that we have all the millennium items and I have my memories back I think everything will be find."**

**What the Pharaoh had the millennium items? Wasn't Marik supposed to stop that?**

**Oh well. Bakura gained control of Yugi's voice and…**

**"Yami? Do we really need all the millennium items now? We should spread them out between our friends. At least give Ryou-chan the Ring back, it _was_ a gift from his father. He may want it back." Bakura impersonated through Yugi's mouth.**

**"Sure Yugi, that would be fine." Yami gushed, not being able to resist anything his brat said. The Pharaoh bent down and kissed his light slowly on the lips. **

The first thing that went through Bakura's head was to get out of the brat's body, the second was _BLACKMAIL!!!_ The third was to get out of the puzzle before he was forced to watch the two boys have sex.

Blackmail wouldn't really work though since everyone had seen that coming. I mean Yami practically lives _inside Yugi. Pun intend._

Bakura chuckled. Now he just had to wait for the brat to tell Ryou that he had the ring back.

Ryou Bakura turned around at the sound of his name.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi yelled across the schoolyard.

"Oh hi Yugi. How are you?"

"We're good. Me and Yami were wondering if you would want the Millennium Ring back?" Yugi bounced. "We mean we think its safe now."

Yugi had gained the annoying habit of talking double.

"That would be nice Yugi thank you!" Ryou squealed, hardly containing his excitement.

Bakura curled in the dark. Ok, no one was here to judge him, he could admit that he was afraid of large open spaces. It wasn't a big deal. He was a Tomb Robber; he had spent most of his time in caves and booby-trapped halls. It's ok to be scared, right?

Bakura felt another vision coming. But this one wasn't a memory… Ra! He was getting tired of this place.

**Ryou was standing in the middle of his Japanese style bathroom in complete nakedness as he took off the last article of clothing, his boxers and the Millennium Ring. **

**He stroked the rim of it and pressed it to his heart lovingly. Then set it down on the rest of his clothes. He took a showering hoop from the cabinet to keep the soap out of his eyes and walked over to the bath to run the water.**

"**Oh whoops!" Ryou giggled, running over to the sink and putting away his contacts that protected his vulnerable, red/pink eyes from the sun. **

"Whoa. I've never seen Ryou take off his contacts before what sexy big eyes he has."

**Ryou squatted by the drain and turned on the water, after sudding up his hair, he started to lather his albino skin. A soft moan/sigh came out of his mouth.**

"Ok now, I've seen Ryou naked before but that's just hot. Damn It! Turn around stupid hikari! You're blocking all the good parts." Bakura yelled at his vision.

**Ryou smiled and rinsed himself off, then turning off the both taps he slipped into the bath. Grabbing the remote he turned on the stereo and turned off the lights, a moment later a lighter he lit a candle on the edge of the tub.**

"**This was Bakura's lighter…" Ryou reminisced.**

"Oh my Ra, he's talking about me."

"**Maybe the shadow realm has changed him… Maybe he can come back now… Even if he made Okaa-san, and Imoto-chan, and Otoo-san, and my friends leave… he was never really mean to me…" Ryou mumbled softly, "He always stayed by my side. I remember on Kaiba's Blimp he couldn't stand to see me in so much pain he gave up his chance to win the Millennium Puzzle to save me."**

"**He was so sweet!" Ryou began to sob into his hands. **

"**No! I'm being silly. Bloody Hell!" He lay back in the tub and listened to the music on the stereo:**

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much, that time cannot erase**_

_**You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**You scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

**_I held your hand through all of these years_ **

**Ryou sighed, "Bloody Hell! Kaiba and Jou, Yami and Yugi, Honda and Otogi, they're all acting so close lately------**

"Hmm… I wonder why." Bakura said rolling his eyes, poor innocent hikari.

**----I'm the only one who doesn't have someone close to them." Ryou sigh again, "I'm sure glad that Marik comes to pick me up after school and hangs out, or I'm might me totally alone."**

Twitch… "MARIK…"

"**OH NO!!! Am I that alone that I'm talking to myself?" Ryou groan, turning off the c.d. player, blowing out the candle, and changing into a long cotton nightshirt. **

**In the bedroom Ryou slipped into bed and fell asleep.**

In the shadow realm Bukura closed his eyes hoping his message would reach his adorable little hikari.


	3. Come back to me Bakura

Chapter 3: There is no place like home

"**Ryou. Can you hear me hikari-koi." Bakura had no clue why he just called Ryou 'lover' but it seemed appropriate at the time.**

**"Bakura? I though you were in the shadow realm?" Ryou whispered sleepily.**

**"I am Tenshi-chan, I need your help to get out"**

**"I-I-I don't know… I can't."**

**"Yes you can. Please, I need to be with you." Bakura encouraged, He knew just the right way to talk to Ryou, to seduce him into his will. "I love you Ryou."**

**Ryou gasped. "I-I-I love you too. I think I know how… I need you too Bakura!"**

Ryou's eyes snapped open. He got a candle from his drawer and some of his clothes. He spread the clothes on the ground as if someone were in them, and set the Millennium Ring beside them, and then he put the candle in front of them. The British/Japanese boy sat on his knees and started chanting: "Come back to me Bakura."

The clothes started to glow and inflate. Entill a violet-eyed man lay in them, creamy mocha skin, colorless hair, with three crossing scars on his cheek.

"My Ryou, I'm always amazed at how easily you're taken in." Bakura whispered, crawling over and straddling his hikari. "And you gave me a body! What could I do with this body? Kill you, maim you, rape you?"

"I gave it to you because I trust you, I-I just wanted you to hold me." He answered afraid.

Bakura's expression changed. "I know Love. Just kidding." He wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him to his chest. "Ah the joys of dating a virgin." He thought smirking.

Bakura kissed his way down Ryou's neck, licking and nipping it as he pleased.

"Bakura-kun what are you doing?"

"Giving you the most unforgettable night"

Bakura captured his lover's first kiss, which quickly lead to a dance of tongues.

"Mmmm… Bakura."

He heard his lover moan and went into a lustic frenzy, bending down and unbuttoning Ryou's nightshirt with teeth. Ryou just moan again when _his_ Bakura started sucking on one of his nipples, pulling at Bakura's clothes. Bakura ground his clothed hips with Ryou's naked ones.

"If you just wanted me to take them off then why did you put them on me in the first place?" He smirked at his writhing hikari.

"I don't know what's going on right now. I just know it feels so good, I want you to touch me, lick me, kiss me, taint me!" Begged Ryou.

"As you wish." He answered removing the offending clothing. He was getting bored with foreplay anyway.

He pushed his fingers into Ryou's mouth, telling Ryou to suck on the digits. When Ryou had finished giving Bakura's fingers a complete blowjob, he withdrew them and entered them into Ryou's virgin opening, brushing the walls and making Ryou moan louder and louder.

Loosened up enough, Bakura pushed himself into his little hikari. Rocking his hips and letting Ryou's cuming sex move against his stomach.

"Oh god Bakura!" Ryou screamed.

"So did you have fun?" Bakura asked.

"Nuh… over to fast."

"We could go again if you want."

"No… I want you to hold me. I missed you so much." Ryou whispered.

"Don't worry we have a lot of time to catch up." Bakura smirked pulling the sleepy Ryou against his chest.

The end.


End file.
